My Little Pony: rouge alicorn
by covain
Summary: What happens when an Alicorn from a legend that is rumored to have been turned evil while on a quest to find a magic strong enough to protect the ones he loves returns and is as timid as fluttershy when around a mare? read and find out... rated M for some later chapters if it gets a good enough review from all of you guys. pairing Fluttershy/OC disclaimer I do not own MLP
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: who are you?

in ponyville

today started like anyother day for the citizens of ponyville, everyone was going about there day happilly.

twilight was re-reading everybook in her library, applejack was bucking her familys apple trees, pinkypie was, well being pinkypie, rainbow dash was fulfilling her dream of racing against spitfire of the wonderbolts, rarity was making a lovely ensemble for a pony in manehaten, and fluttershy was feeding the animals that she took care of near her hut.

about evening twilight was reading an old Equestria legend about an alicorn who was turn evil in his persute to find the strongest magic to protect those he loved. She was about to get to the alicorns name when she heard a comotion outside the door to her library so she set the book down and went to check it out, as she opened her door pinkypie was racing by so she stoped her. "pinkypie whats going on?" she asked the hyperactive pony "fluttershy found an alicorn on the edge of the everfree forest and she needs help getting him to the hospital, she said he is hurt bad" pinkypie stated in almost one word. Twilight folowed pinkypie to fluttershy's cabin seeing a multitude of ponies gathered around to see this rouge alicon, as twilight pushed through all the ponies to see this alicorn she note that he was atleast a foot taller than celestia, his fur was black and as she stared at him she felt like she was being pulled in by his fur, his mane was red and moved as if it were on fire as did his tail, his wings were the same black as his fur but they to looked to be on fire and had some metal literally bolted into the bones of his wings as if it were armor, then she looked at his eyes which had opened slightly and were stareing right back at her they had a bluish-grey coloring to them and seemed to look strait into her very being before they closed again. twilight helped her friends carry the mysterious alicorn to the hospital in the center of town, when they get there and get him on a bed in one of the rooms she notices his cutie mark was a skull and cross bones mark which seemed to glow with its own power before the cutie mark changed slightly into a skull with wings and a halo.

The next morning at the hopital

The monitors that the alicorn had been hooked up to started to beep rapidly as he awoke with a groan as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "where am i" he pondered "is this a hospital" he looked to the door to the room as it started to open and a doctor walked in. as the doctor was checking on his patiant, that had arived while he was off, he looked over his file of the strange alicorn before he walked into the room, apon entering the room he noticed that the alicorn was awake and judging by the look on his face he was confused, "can you hear me?" doctor stable asked him "yes i can but please whisper my head is ponding from my crash" the alicorn said still reeling from the doctor's voice volume "im sorry so do you have a name" the doctor questioned in a slight whisper "yes my name is... um my name... why can't i remember my name this has never happened before" the alicorn started to go into a slight panic as his name had escaped his memery, docter stable put a hoof on the alicorns shoulder "dont worry about it right now it will come to you if anything its just a slight case of amnisia, what would you like to be called in the mean time?" the doctor asked politely "toromas markchanger" the alicorn stated almost off hand like it was his real name, the doctor wrote the name down on in the now name toromas' file "can you stand?" doctor stable asks him to see if he will atleast be able to leave the hopital, toromas rolls off the hopital bed on to his hooves and slowly stands up albet alittle shaky but standing non the less, the doctor watches stand and almost thought he was going to fall at one point where he walk over to him "well toromas if you wish you can leave and i will send for twilight sparkal to help you through town and she will help you with finding a place to stay for the time you are in ponyville" the doctor stated only to frown when toromas lowered his head and seemed to back away "you ok there toromas" toromas looked at the doctor nevously "i just get nervous when im around females" he stated almost stuttering. A good pep talk from the doctor and toromas deside to give this twilight sparkle a chance, he was standing outside the hopital when twilight showed up, and when he saw her he instantly remembered seeing her where he had crashed then went back to being as timid as fluttershy when she aproached him "hi" twilight said chearfully "my name is twilight sparkle doctor stable said that you are ready to leave the hospital" he looked away trying not to think about the fact he was talking to a female "m-my name is to-toromas n-nice to meet you twilight" he finaly choked out the last word of his sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys its covain again and i have desided to make the second chapter for all of you even if you didn't want it Disclaimer: i do not own my little pony wish i did but i dont -

chapter two: toromas' memory

In Ponyville two days after toromas left the hospital

after meeting all of twilights friends they were trying to deside where he should stay, toromas however was feeling very uncomfortable about staying at a house with one of the females.

"Umm... can i have a say in where i stay" toromas ask timidly which cause all the ponys to look at him "i dont feel comfortable with staying with a mare in their home"

the girls looked at each other disappointed that they did not take his feelings into concideration, they thought to themselves for a while before the silences was broken by applejack.

"well where would you like to stay" she asked in a thick southern drawl "ah mean there are not meany places to stay and not run into a mare around these parts"

to everyones surprise fluttershy spoke up "I... could let him sleep in the spare room at my hut" she stated almost to low to hear "I...I mean if you dont mind toromas."

the alicorn in question thought for a minute before he answered."that would be acceptable" he said while mentaly adding 'shes kind of cute now that i think about it' "I... Umm I'm not completely comfortable with it but I will take you up on the offer sorry for the inconvenience"

"no there is no inconvenience im happy to provide a place for you to stay" after the words left fluttershy's mouth she blushed as everyones eyes where on her.

rarity walked next to fluttershy and nudged her lightly "you like him dont you darling" rarity whispered teasingly into her ear causing fluttershy to blush more and lower her head.

"its ok sugercube he is a hansome stallion" applejack stated causing toromas to copy fluttershy's actions "yall would make a great couple" this cause both to turn beat red.

after they had stopped lightly teasing the two shy ponies everyone was heading home while toromas followed fluttershy to her hut. Apon ariving at the hut toromas noticed where he had crashed and walked over to the crash spot and looks at the crater, his head begins to throb uncontrolably and he sees flashbacks of himself standing before a white alicorn with a sun cutie mark, and a multi-color mane, and tail, along with a dark blue alicorn with a star looking mane, and tail. He holds his head in his right hoof as he remembers a name from the breif memory "apocalipsion soulrender" he whispers to himself.

fluttershy notices him in pain and walks over to him and places a hoof on his shoulder "come on lets get you in your room" she stated trying not to stutter and helps him inside her hut.

with twilight

she had just writen a letter to celestia telling her about the alicorn that she and her friends had helped, and told her about his cutie mark how it had changed and asked if that was even possible. after finishing the letter and having spike send it she had immediately gotten a letter back from celestia, telling her to stay away from him and that she would be at ponyville as soon as possible. this made her worry about fluttershy.

back at fluttershys hut

toromas was finally asleep but had began to have nightmares as more of his memories came back to him, he tossed and turned as he watched himself get beaten by the two other alicorns by the name of celestia and luna. He was awoken by a knock the front door of fluttershy's hut, so he got up and answered the door, as it opened he saw twilight and she looked out of breath so he let her in. "Is some thing wrong twilight" he said drowsily before yawning.

"where is fluttershy" she asked between breaths "is she here" the urgency in her voice made him think something was wrong.

"yes she is in her room we felt tired when we got here so we decided to get some sleep" he stated fully awake know from the alarming tone i twilights voice "Is something wrong and is there anything i can do to help" as he finished his sentence another knock rang from te door, so he opened it to see who it was only to see the two alicorns from his nightmare and he slowly backed away with fear in his eyes as he looked at them.

the eldest of the to alicorns spoke first "do you know who we are" toromas nodded remembering them from his dream. as celestia looked him over she looked at his eyes and instead of seeing hatred, anger, and bloodlust, she saw fear like a puppy being abused by its owner, he didn't completely remember her, "whats your name?" toromas started to look around franticly trying to find away to get away from this alicorn but the commanding tone in her voice told him to answer her. "M..my name I..is " he replyed skidishly. "your real name" she calmed her voice as see asked. "I... don't know my name" he calmed down when she didnt have that demanding tone. celestia looked at luna who slowly approched the toromas and touched her horn to his there eyes glowed for a few seconds before luna looked back to celestia "his memories are broken bits and pieces are there but the memories of his former self before banishment are gone" luna looked back to toromas and hugged him, then she started to cry on his shoulder "we can finally have our brother back."

a silence fell over the entire room at what luna had just said only to be broken by a loud "WHAT!" everyone turned to see fluttershy on the stares leading to her bedroom. she had just gotten up for a glass of water when she heard luna declaration.

"I'm with fluttershy on this one what do you mean he's your brother" twilight stated after her shock wore off "you never talked about him before."

"that because like luna our brother was corrupted by a was corrupted by an ancient magic while he was looking for a magic that he beleived was strong enough to protect those he cared about, his name was..." luna was cut off by her now known brother "apocalipsion soulrender i remember the fight we had before everything blacks out and i didn't fail it just took someone i cared about to be in danger for me to control it." he stated in a deeper more confident voice which made luna back away from him no one but fluttershy saw his cutie mark change from the skull with wings and a halo, to a skull and crossbones. he lowered his head as she backed away "im not going to hurt you luna unlike that night im in control of myself" he looks to fluttershy who flinched at his gaze even though it was soft and caring "you beleive me dont you fluttershy" fluttershy slowly walked up to him and hugged him. "I beleive you toromas" fluttershy said softly he smiles as he rests his head on her shoulder and hugs her back, and his cutie mark turns back to the skull with wings and a halo.

after celestia, luna, and twilight left toromas looked at fluttershy and smiled "thank you for beleiving me." he kissed her to show his thanks ,which in turn made her blush madly and continuously stutter up her stairs to her room when he heard the door close he heard a muffled shreik of joy which made him chuckle slightly before returning to his room got in his bed and fell asleep

the next morning

toromas woke up from the first peaceful nights sleep he's had in three days, he was getting up from his bed when he felt somthing holding him down, he looked over to the left of the bed and saw fluttershy still sleeping soundly holding on to him with her forehooves while her lower limbs where wrapped around his leg. fluttershy snuggled into his chest, as the rooster outside of her hut started to crow, fluttershy awoke slowly and looked around before noticing she wasn't in her room, she looked down at toromas.

"sleep well" toromas asked as fluttershy started to turn different shades of red rather quickly before she nodded. he then sat up and pressed his lips to hers, her eyes widened and her face turned a dark shade of crimson then her eyes fluttered (no pun intended) closed as they shared a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to last an eternity before they moved apart to catch their breath. Toromas smiled at fluttershy and she smiled back at him.

Toromas was the first to leave the room so he went into fluttershy's kitchen to make her some breakfast before he made his. fluttershy walks out of the room she let toromas live in, after her face whent back to her normal yellow color she stopped in her den and looked at her little angel, the bunny had a look of disbeleif that his owner had just come out of the stangers room after he did, but then bunnys attention was turned the stranger whom was holding a deep dish salad made fit for a king.

fluttershy looked to where the bunny was stareing and drooling only to see toromas with a large bowl of salad. "bribing my little angel" fluttershy asked in a fake mad tone. toromas smiled as he set the bowl on the floor and the bunny shot toward it "atleast it will keep him from folowing me around the hut i will do what is necessary" he reply mater of factly, before his horn started to glow and a wooden tray floated out with a stack of pancakes and a glass of orange juice and landed in front of fluttershy.

after they had eaten breackfast they went to meet up with their friends they started to notice a difference in fluttershy's behaver. she was now talking in full sentences without lowering her voice to a whisper and was a little more than playful with toromas.

rarity was the first to voice her opinion "does anyone else see this what happened between them to make them this close" rarity asked as she watched fluttershy gently brush up against the normaly timid alicorn and pegasus seemed to be closer, then rarity gasped as a thought entered her mind "did they... you know do it" all but the to ponies being rather playful stoped and looked at rarity in shock that she would think of that.

applejack was about to say how absurd that sounded when talking about fluttershy, untill they saw toromas and fluttershy kiss right there in front of them. all the ponies deadpaned at once "they did it"

-  
chapter two complete tell me what yall think please and if you don't review i will sick a rabid pinkypie on you so please review and flames are welcome 


	3. Chapter 3

It's covain sorry for not updating yesterday but i couldn't get my computer to turn on, oh here it is now. Disclaimer: i do not own My Little Pony

* * *

Chapter 3: protecting the one you love

toromas and the main 6 are finishing the preparation for the first snow of winter, they helping applejack finish bucking her families apple farm. Toromas even though being shy around the others worked well when he was showing off for fluttershy, and Fluttershy was doing the same for Toromas. They were finish the last line of apple tree Fluttershy wasn't paying attention to what she was doing when she kicked the tree, her hoof glanced off the base of the tree and she twisted her ankle, she screamed as she felt the pain travel up her hind legs.

Toromas was the first to her side and he started to look over her ankle making sure it wasn't broken. the others arrived as he finished looking her over. "what happened" applejack asked in a worried tone "is she alright".

Toromas would have smiled if he wasnt shy around females "she twisted her ankle no reason for concern" he stated in a very low almost inaudioable voice "i can heal her". the six of them looked at him is surprise at his statement, as they stared at him, he started to fill small almost like a chibi anime character.

"how could you heal her no one can just heal an injury, princess celestia proved that to be an impossiblity" twilight stated. Toromas got more confidence from somewhere as he stood proudly before them "celestia was always trying to keep others from practicing royal magic and even magic she beleived was uncontrolable, dont you remember what was said last night at fluttershy's hut" Toromas was about to say everything when he was cut off my fluttershy.

"I will... let him try ... what ever he needs to" fluttershy said still hurting from her ankle "if it doesn't work then we know celestia was right but i will believe him". they all blinked including toromas. he had never had someone put this much faith in his abilities.

His horn started to glow an erie red before turning void black, the same energy wraped around Fluttershy's ankle. It felt like an hours before everypony heard a distinct _pop_ from Fluttershy's ankle, the pony herself sighed but to eveyone there it almost sounded like a moan. it was a few seconds after that the magic disappeared from her ankle and she could walk again.

later that day

eveyone was walking back to applejacks barn when it started to snow. as they put all the apple away, no one seem notice that toromas was using his wings to fly out of the barn except for fluttershy but she didn't ask him about it till they were headed home.

"Toromas are you ok, you've been flying instead of walking ever sense we left Applejack's barn" Fluttershy asked as she flew beside him. he didn't want to lie to her but also didn't want her to know the truth about his type of healing, "im fine Fluttershy i just got feeling in my wings again while we were walking to the barn and wanted to stretch them" Toromas said which was the truth he couldnt feel his wings sense he had came back to equestria and he had just gotten feeling back in them which was good and luck, because his healing takes the wound from another pony and makes it his. "alright i was just worried something was wrong" Fluttershy said "and thanks again for healing my leg"

Toromas landed at the door of Fluttershy's hut and felt the pain that he took from fluttershy was gone as he opened the door for her. Fluttershy smiled and blushed as Toromas opened the door and held it open for her, as she passed him she kissed him passionately. toromas was stuned by this for a second before he returned her kiss with the same passion, that was until angel started to kick him in his hind legs with his little bunny feet. Toromas smiled "well i guess thats my que to head to my room" he said as he started to walk off to the room he was given by Fluttershy.

Fluttershy watch him as he walked to his room and did something that shocked herself "Toromas if you want you can sleep with me in my room" she said blushing when he looked back to her "I..I mean ...if you .. want ". Toromas smiled a he watched her go back to being shy like the first day he met her "i will except you offer" he smiles and follows her to her bedroom.

The room was much bigger his with a queen size bed, a full size vanity mirror, and a walk in closet that did not seem possible in the small hut. fluttershy walked over to her bed and climbed up onto her bed and looked back to Toromas who had just came through the door. as toromas walked through the door of Fluttershy's bedroom he was greeted with the sight of Fluttershy's plot and her looking back at him, he acted as if it did not bother him but he could feel his loins hardening, he walked to her bed and got in to it and under the covers. Fluttershy saw this and layed next to him under the covers and wraped her forelegs around him and fell asleep with her nuzzled into his chest.

with twilight

twilight was writing a letter to celestia explaining all they had done today, and also asked her if she was telling the truth about healing spells not working, then explained why she had asked and that Toromas had healed fluttershy's leg after she had been hurt. then spike sent the letter to celestia.

twilight had gotten a letter explaining that she herself had tryed healing magic on luna when she had a broken wing but it would not work, then told her that toromas has always had the ability to take the injury of another upon himself. This shocked twilight that he was willing to take the injurys of somepony else as your own, it sounded like a suicide ability to her.

* * *

**warning if you do not like explicit things involving ponies go away.**

* * *

the next morning at Fluttershy's hut

Fluttershy had woken up before toromas but could not move sense he had his fore legs around her, she tryed to wiggle out of his grasp but stopped as she felt something hard press against her. she reached down to see if she could tell what it was by feel, and thats when she realize it was his stallionhood. Fluttershy was wondering at this moment what to do, but she decided to try and rub his cock. as Fluttershy was handling his stallionhood he let her go only to feel her rub him faster before she took his shaft into her mouth and started to bob her head.

Toromas awoke as he was about to cum and pushed her head down making her deep throat him as he cam, after a few seconds he let go of her head and she threw her head back coughing. "I...I am so sorry" Toromas quickly stated after the event only to be kissed and pushed back to his lying position. Fluttershy was about to give herself to Toromas before they both heard a knock at the door, which caused Fluttershy to sigh out of irritation before she went and checked the door.

* * *

**slight lemon over oh well now back to the story line.**

* * *

Fluttershy opened the door with an angry expression on her face only for it to dissappear as she saw celestia standing there. "ummm celestia what brings you to my little hut" Fluttershy asked trying to hide her frustration.

"im just here to check up on my brother and make sure he hasn't regressed into what i used to know him as" Celestia stated "i don't want to believe he will go back to being that but i know him well enough to know his temper will get out of control on occasion, umm is he here."

Fluttershy was going to go get him when he came out of his room which confused her. Toromas walked up to Celestia "is something wrong sister" he said in an unamused tone knowing why she was there. "well not now i was just checking up on you, we are just..." she was cut off by Toromas. "You dont trust me i already heard you talking to Fluttershy about it" he stated as he started to walk away "i will not lose my temper again as long as i am here".

Celestia was starting to feel an erie power in the air "if that is true why are you so angry now" she stated to hopefully calm him down. Toromas was so wond up he couldn't control himself when he spoke "because you interupted my time her with the one i love." as soon as the words left his mouth he covered his mouth with his hooves and looked to Fluttershy who had a crimson red blush and was smiling at him, then he looked back to Celestia who if her jaw was able to move any further would be on the floor in surprise at the confession.

Celestia regained her composer before looking to Fluttershy who had not taken her eyes off of Toromas sence he had came out of his room. Celestia almost smiled that her brother had found someone that would not exploit his power as well she could keep him from going on a rampage, and he would always protect her. "do you feel the same way Fluttershy or did his confession make you uncomforable" Celestia asked her which caused Fluttershy to blush even brighter than she was. "I...I do feel the same way i was just to scared to say it" Fluttershy admitted as she walked over to Tormas and kissed him.

It was at this moment that Celestia took her leave before noticing he wasn't the one makeing the ominous magic in the air, and before she got into the sky well enough to start her flight back to canterlot she was hit by a powerful black magic and crashed to the ground. Outside the hut Toromas and Fluttershy hear a thud against the ground and they go to investigate. as they exit the hut they find Celestia laying on the ground and a unicorn with an ominous magic field floating around him standing over Celestia.

The unicorn looked up but could not see what happened as he was blasted back way from Celestia. "Fluttershy go back into the hut and take Celestia with you" Toromas said, and he looked back to her as she was about to abject but decided to listen when she saw the unicorn get back up.

The Unicorn looked at Toromas for a few seconds before his ominous magic field appeared again. "apocalipsian I thought you where banished" the Unicorn said in a sinister tone. "i was but now im back and in control of myself" Toromas said as his wings flared out his body seemed to grow a magical armor, then he charged making a flare of magic appear at his opponents eye blinding him as he lowered his horn and ramed into the unicorn's side the unicorn seemed to be dazed by the shear fact that somepony had hit him.

the unicorn attacked with a wide area blast of dark magic that almost knocked out Toromas, said alicorn was starting to get pissed off by the unicorn, so much so that the shadows around the unicorn started to wrap around him. The unicorn paniced and started to blast off multiple pulses of dark magic to blow away the shadows, one pulse was large enough to hit Fluttershy's hut.

Toromas heard Fluttershy scream and turned to see the hut colapsing in on itself, his magic surounded the hut to stop the colapes and teleported Fluttershy and Celestia out on to the other side of the field before he was hit with a magic bolt to his neck. Toromas turned back to the unicorn the bolt that hit him did nothing but to further his rage, and if said unicorn would have been smart would have left as the flames on his mane, tail, and wings exploded outward then his cutie mark changed to a skull and crossbones.

The unicorn now looking at this abomination of power started to feel weak as if is power was being pulled out of him, and until he saw a white esence leaving his body he was frozen in fear at what was about to happen to him. the unicorn's soul was being pulled form his body and he could do nothing but try to fight the evergrowing sensation to let go as the alicorn slowly walked up to him.

Toromas had fully changed into Apocalipsian Soulrender and this unicorn who had hurt Fluttershy was about to feel a torture that was never meant for anyone but Apocalipsian himself. He walked up to the unicorn who was now breathing hard trying to keep his soul together with his body, Apocalipsian touched the unicorns shoulder with his hoof and the unicorn screamed in true pain, a pain that promised no savour in the realm of unconciousness, then he touched the back of the unicorn. The unicorn screamed as he felt pain from every place that the alicorn touched as he was reeling from the pain he heard a voice that, it was the last he wanted to hear the voice of Apocalipsian.

"you have hurt the only thing that keeps me stable in this world, dont you think that was a bit of a bad call" a dark, gruff, and distorted voice sounded from the alicorn followed by a bone chilling laugh " you are nothing anymore" Apocalipsian said as he stared into the unicorns eyes "be consumed by the darkness and parish". The last words the unicorn heard as his body went limp and disappeared as it was consumed by the shadows. "goodbye king sombra my everyday be as torturous as today" Apocalipsian said before he passed out and turned back to Toromas.

* * *

well here is chapter three have fun reading and sorry it took me so long not that anyone cares so please review and flames are welcome YAY FLAMES.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my loving but small amount of readers i meant to write this after writing the next chapter in my naruto fic but after i uploaded it my wifi router went out and i had to find a new one so here is your forth chapter sorry about the wait**

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

After the fight with King Sombra, Appocalipsian changed back into toromas and went to check on celestia and fluttershy to make sure they didnt suffer any fatal injerys from the hut colapsing on them, but as he drew near them the events of what he had just done dawned on him. He had just killed somepony what would happen if they all found out would celestia banish him again, would she have him killed, and his worse thought what would fluttershy think of him after she found out about it.

Toromas thought about these things as he came to a stop beside them. As he looks them over he hears an erie voice, "do not worry about what they will think i did those things not you" Toromas looked around for the owner of the voice then remembered his alter ego and replied "we are one in the same what you do i do and i really dont want to be banished again appocalipsian" the voice never replied so he thought it saw his logic in his words.

Fluttershy had woken up to the sound of Toromas' talking to somepony and wonder what he meant by they where one in the same but would not ask him untill late after things had setteled down a bit. She opens her eyes to see they where outside and remembered the hut falling in on her and an unconscious Celestia. Fluttershy shot up from her resting spot to see if it was just a dream -which startled Toromas at her sudden movement- but to her dismay it was reality, and she started to tear up at the lose of her home.

Toromas had gotten over the shock of fluttershy sitting up without knowing she was awake fairly quickly, but as she started to cry he could feel his heart about to break. He walked over to Fluttershy to comfort her, as he sat beside her, he cast a quick spell to see if her or Celestia had any injurys, and to his happiness nether had fatal wounds Celestia would be in the royal infermory for a good week till the burn spot on her chest healed, but it would do her good to have a break.

Fluttershy was hit hard at the loss of her hut and was crying hard, as Toromas sat beside her to comfort her. She quickly wraped her fore-legs around him and cried on his chest, as he slowly rubbed her back soothingly. "I...I'm sorry fluttershy" he in a low comforting voice "if i could have stopped Sombra sooner you would still have your home is there anything i could do to help make it up to you"

Fluttershy listened to him as she cried she could tell he had never had to comfort somepony before, but she wouldn't hold it against him. She looked up from his chest still teary eyed and said "j..just *sob* don't l..le..leave me". Toromas just smiled at her before she asked him "where is ".

Toromas was about to freak out untill to bunny ears poped out of Fluttershy's mane, to which he tryed not to laugh but failed. "Fluttershy i hate to laugh at you when your crying but those new ears look funny and adorable on you" he said as he laughed.

Fluttershy stopped crying almost instantly when Toromas mentioned new ears, and reached for the back of her head to feel bunny ears then angel hopped onto her head. She smiled knowing her little bunny friend was alright "um Toromas what are we going to do my hut is destroyed and we have know where to stay".

Celestia had woken up by this time and was listening to their conversation, and Fluttershy asking Toromas to never leave her. Then something came to her mind "brother where did King Sombra go". He froze at the question and looked to Celestia as she asked again "what happened to King Sombra and don't lie or i will banish you, and this time you will have no hope of coming back". he started to get scared then heard Fluttershy gasp at the thought of him not being there with her.

Toromas was trying to figure out what would be worse Fluttershy hating him for what he did or never being able to even see her again. he chose the one that would keep him here with her even if she hated him after it "i umm i took his..." he whispered the last part still not sure if he could deal with her hating him.

Celestia was mad he was not telling her what he had done "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KING SOMBRA" she yelled in her royal voice.

"I took his soul ok it was the only way to keep Fluttershy safe and by extention you!" he yelled back but in a normal voice as tears started to show in his eye. Fluttershy was taken back that Toromas was capable of such a feat, then she reallized what that meant, he had killed Sombra. she looked sad at the thought a life was taken by the one she liked, but when she looked at him she could see he regreted doing it, which meant he was not likely to do it again.

Celestia was in thought about what to do next, but she watched him he had a look of regret on his face it wasnt like when he first abtaind his ability where he used them on anypony who crossed his path or got in his way. "i will let it slide for now but you are no longer aloud to use your darker magics in Equestria". He was happy knowing that he was going to remain in Equestria, but now was the part that was making him feel uneasy. He turned to look at Fluttershy to see what she thought, and he could tell she didnt aprove of what he done, but at the sametime wasnt mad at him. "Brother" Celestia said to get his attention "sence you and Fluttershy no longer have a home why not come back to canterlot castle untill it is rebuilt, i will put the finest architects to make it good as new in a week"

Toromas looked at Fluttershy to get her appenion on the matter. she looked like she was going to faint at the fact she could spend a week at canterlot castle, but was worryed about her animals. as if expecting the question Celestia says "your animals will be fine i will have your friends look after them for the time being".

Fluttershy seemed to be okay with this and nods her head. "i believe we will take you up on that offer then sister" Toromas replies with a smile before getting a kiss on the cheek from Fluttershy.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HALL OF JUSTICE...Wait wrong place for that sorry later at twilights**

It was the middle of the night when spike had woken up twilight to give her a letter from Celestia.

To my number one student

read this carefully and do not over react to what i am about to tell you i had visited fluttershy and toromas tonight and am writing this to inform you that they will be stay at canterlot castle for a week do to unforseen sircomestanses that has cause them some trouble i need you to take care of Fluttershy's animals untill everything is worked out

sincerely

princess Celestia

As she read the letter (and yes i know i suck at writing like celestia ok drop it unless one of you want to be my celes/twi letter writer:P) she almost had a panic attack woundering what could have happened to cause such a need for Fluttershy and Toromas to go to canterlot

**Arriving in Canterlot (still not sure if i am spelling that right you guys will tell me right)**

After arriving at Canterlot Castle Fluttershy and Toromas where exhausted and heading to Toromus' old room, with him slightly leaning on her for support not used to the strain of magic anymore. as they make it to the room Toromas opens the door for them to walk in. He looks around the room and nothing had changed his king sized bed his notes everything was still the same, but right now he did not care until he saw the notes hanging on the was, then all his memorys came back to him.

Toromas quickly teleported the notes hanging on the wall before fluttershy saw them, as they got in the bed and snuggled close to each other "Goodnight Fluttershy" he said befor yawning "goodnight Toromas" she reply before kissing his cheek, and cuddling closer to him, as both drifted to sleep.

**Here is your next chapter for those who still want to read this and im serious i need a celes/twi letter writer along with a proof reader if you are intersted hit me up with a pm anyway good night to all and reveiw or i will sick pinky on you flames welcomed :P.**


End file.
